Help Needed
by The Vampire Brooke
Summary: A girl from Earth is accidentally transported to the Imperial Galaxy and meets some very interesting people. I swear it will be a L/V/? story. Just be patient. Also please review so I will know what to work into it. Oh yeah Lucas owns everything.
1. Chapter 1

HELP NEEDED

"Unidentified shuttle…state your purpose and destination or we will be forced to fire."

"HELP! Can you hear me?"

"Calm down….what seems to be the problem."

"Everybody on board is dead. I…I'm…I think I'm alone. Please, help me!"

"Young lady, please keep calm. Now how did they die?"

"I….I don't know! I just woke up and everyone was lying around and still and …and cold!"

"Please keep calm for a moment longer."

Jenrik Osner left his seat and walked over to Admiral Piett.

"Admiral, I've made contact with the unidentified shuttle and the woman on board says every being on board is dead. She requests assistance."

"Bring her on board."

Jenrik walked back to his station and sat down.

"Unidentified shuttle please sit tight and we'll help you on board."

Jenrik then heard a scared sob come over the intercom that sounded like "hokey".

Brooke Billadeau was sitting in the nearest closet because there was no stench of dying bodies in there. She tried to wipe her tears but more came. Everyone, everything was gone. Her home planet Earth was under attack from an alien race and her father, King Lyn of Tiberia put her and her siblings onboard one of three ships to leave Earth. Because Earth was doomed. The remaining people were giving the shuttles a chance by stalling for time and making the aliens pay for their future slaves with as many lives as possible.

She got up as soon as she felt the ship jolt from landing in what she supposed was a hanger bay, and went out to meet her saviors.

Captain JK-989 had never seen anything quite like this before. Bodies were strewn everywhere on the shuttle but he could not tell the cause of death on any of them.

He spun around when he heard somebody clear their throat and saw to his immense surprise, a young girl, who couldn't be more than 18 standard years. She was wearing a white dress that clung to every curve her body had, and flattered everything about her. She also had raven black hair that hung straight to her lower back and frightened blue eyes. She also had lips redder than blood and the palest purest skin he'd every seen.

This was the fugitive he was supposed to rescue. She was barely an adult, a child.

"Are you here to rescue me?"

Her voice was like a song, so sweet and pure, like the softest caress.

"I'm ordered to escort you to the med bay until further notice."

"Thank you."

Brooke was escorted down the ramp and into the hanger where she saw more men in white armor stop what they were doing to gaze at her.

She knew she was beautiful, but she wouldn't use it. It could sometimes be a curse, having men drool over you and always trying to impress you or kiss you. But it could also be a blessing. Like how she had no trouble finding a date for a dance or a Saturday night party. But those dates always turned out bad. They never wanted to know her, only her body.

She was led down white corridors until she got lost then stopped outside a glass door that had medic written in bold black letters on it.

Her escort turned to her and said, "This is the med area. Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave without me as an escort. I'm JK-989. May I please have your name?"

"Brooke."

"That's a very pretty name. You and me will be spending lots of time together from now on."

And with that he opened the med door for her and bowed low as she walked through. She knew what he was trying to do. But she wouldn't let him do it.

The medic inside turned to her and gaped.

"Medic Kylet, this is your newest patient from the unidentified shuttle. Treat her as you would a superior," JK-989 snapped at the medic.

"Of course, sir."

As JK-989 turned to leave he said, "I have duties to attend to milady."

Brooke turned back to the medic and smiled and shy smile.

"Hop on up here and I'll have a look see."

She crossed over to the table and sat down and the check up began.

"Lord Vader, the girl onboard the ship was alone but surrounded by dead bodies. No evidence yet as of time of death or how they died."

"Where did the ship come from?"

"Unknown, m'Lord. It seems to have come from absolutely nowhere."

"What is the shuttle type?"

"It is one we have never seen before, or heard about, or even developed, sir."

"Where is the girl?"

"In the med bay."

Brooke looked up as the door hissed open and saw to her surprise a tall man in black armor come marching through. He barely glanced at her before turning to Medic Kylet and saying, "Leave us."

She took a deep breathe and pushed the fear from the dead bodies away before standing and facing the man fully. Oh, how he reminded her of Papa.

Papa used to walk in the same confident manner and her Papa was about as tall as he was. And by the look of the man in black, he was very strong. Just like Papa. She could feel that this man was evil but she knew that evil couldn't exist without good. So he had to have good in him somewhere.

"What is your name?" the being in black asked as soon as they were alone.

"Brooke, what's yours?"

The man ignored her question to her irritation and continued with his questions.

"Where are you from?"

"If you want me to answer your questions, you'll have to have the courtesy to answer mine."

Darth Vader had never seen a child like this one before. Fiery. Fierce. Beautiful. It reminded him of _her._ But this child, hardly a child, more of a baby, wasn't exactly like his late wife. This Brooke had anger and passion but also peace and calm. A strange combination, almost what Anakin and Padme's youngling would have been like.

He decided to play along with her and answer her questions.

"Very well. My name is Darth Vader."

She nodded and said, "Pleased to meet you Darth Vader. I'm from the planet Earth. Where am I now?"

"You are in the Imperial Galaxy under the rule of Emperor Palpatine. Where is Earth?"

"It's in the milky way galaxy. It's also one of eight planets rotating around one sun and the only inhabited planet of those eight. We have never traveled farther until now. What is going to happen to me?"

"That remains to be seen, child. If you cooperate. How did you get here?"

"A black hole. Nobody had ever been through one, and the captain thought it our only hope. And it was. It was also our last. Is anyone else alive?"

"No. You are the only survivor. The force must need you for something. How old are you?"

"I'm 15. What is the force?"

15. This child was hardly a child, just like he thought. She seemed so fragile now under closer examination. Like a newborn searching for its mother's warmth, she was confused and scared.

Brooke gazed up at Darth Vader, the man that reminded her of Papa. She waited open mouthed and awed at this man to answer her question. But he didn't.

Instead he said, "I'll return soon. Stay here." And with that he swept from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I forgot to put the disclaimer in Chap. 1 so this is for all of my future chapters and Chapter 1. Happy New Year

**Help Needed**

Chapter 2

Darth Vader made his way down the white corridors to the holoprojection room. Inside he knelt and said," What is thy bidding, my master?"

Emperor Palpatine replied," How goes the interrogation on the shuttle crew?"

Darth Vader explained everything the child had said and the emperor was pleased.

"Lord Vader, I want her to remain in the Star Destroyer until further notice. I sense the force has great plans for her."

"Yes, Master."

Darth Vader then heard his master cut the connection, and he stood and walked on back to the med bay to see how the prisoner was doing. It was time to put her under arrest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke looked up as two white armored men walked in followed by Darth Vader. She smiled but when one of the men held up what looked like handcuffs, she felt it slide right off her face.

'_What's going on?'_ she thought.

"You are under arrest by order of the Emperor. You are to remain silent or suffer the consequences," the man holding the handcuff thing said.

"Under what charges?"

The men in white armor looked as shocked as men wearing white helmets could be.

"Under the charge of being a suspected murderer and suspected rebel sympathizer," Darth Vader said instead of the morons in white.

Brooke huffed but went quietly, making sure the men saw her evil glares.

'_Come on Brooke. Don't let him rattle you. Fight back. Say something. Hell insult them if you want just don't lie down and quit.'_

"So who's the emperor? And I hate your guts," she said to Darth Vader.

One of the troopers made a noise that sounded like muffled laughter but quickly fell silent when Vader turned to him and extended his hand in a weird gesture. The trooper fell to the floor and Brooke knew he was dead.

"His life wasn't yours to take," she stopped and turned to face the dark giant.

The man just seemed to get annoyed at her resistance and spun her around again.

"Walk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the cell, Brooke took in her surroundings in a brief glance before turning to throw a dirty look at Vader.

"Behave and your punishment won't be as dire."

Brooke stuck out her tongue in an unladylike way but it made her feel a lot better.

"You be nice to me and I'll consider behaving," she retorted.

The dark giant seemed to swell in anger but he turned around and walked out. Brooke yelled through the door, "The only thing wrong with that exit is the door didn't slam!"

Darth Vader was seething. Insolent child. How dare she?!!!

_Why does she have to remind me of my wife...only different. _

Vader was along way from lusting after a fifteen year old. No, it was more of a parental love. Which he shouldn't be feeling seeing as she wasn't even his. But when his angel had told him about her pregnancy, he had been overjoyed to learn he was going to be a father.

He walked through the observation station for a surprise inspection to see all the men grouped around one computer muttering breathy moans and whistles. Curious, Vader walked up behind them and looked at the screen. And what he saw angered him! His men were ogling at Brooke about to take a shower in the detention fresher! She was starting to strip off her dress, when Vader used the force to blow up the console.

The men seemed angered by this. So Vader said, "I'll see that you men have more duties to attend to so you do not find yourselves watching underage children undress!" And with that, he killed the men that seemed the most turned on.

He strode from the room back down to the detention fresher, and activated the comm outside the door.

"Miss Billadeau, please step out of the shower and get dressed. You are being transferred."

Brooke stepped out of the shower just like the voice told her and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw, to her horror, her hair had made her white dress wet and see through.

She sighed and stepped out of the bathroom to face Darth Vader.

"Well?"

He said nothing just turned and started walking away. Brooke sighed and jogged to catch up. He led her out of the prison area, down a hallway, and into a turbo lift.

"Would you mind telling me where I'm being taken to or would you prefer me acting like a moron capable of wearing shoes?"

"I am taking you to my quarters."

Brooke's eyes widened in alarm, then narrowed in disgust.

"Do tell me why."

"Because my men are incapable of behaving themselves while a child undresses herself."

Brooke squeaked in horror but turned to face the front.

When the lift stopped, Vader stepped off closely followed by a still dripping Brooke. They made their way down the hall and stopped outside a white doorway.

Vader turned to her and said, "You will remain here until I tell you other wise. These are my quarters and you will be staying here until the emperor summons you. The code to open the door is 3720659, it will be changed as soon as I get you a clearance ID."

And without further ado, he opened the door and walked in. Brooke saw a black egg thing but didn't ask about it seeing as Vader was walking behind it to a concealed door. They stepped through and Brooke realized they were in some sort of living room or den. Vader then crossed to another door and ushered her in.

"This is your room. It has a fresher and a closet and holonet access. Do not leave this room."

"What's a fresher?" Brooke asked.

Vader made a startled sound but answered her anyway.

"It's a shower, a bath, a sink, and so on."

"What's holonet?"

"I'll have to show you later, but it's over there on the desk. Now I must leave."

He strode form the room and Brooke walked over to the desk to see a computer thing on it. She shrugged and went into the fresher to see the grandest bathroom in the history of bathrooms. It was black and white with different light intensities. There was a black marble-like bathtub big enough for her to swim in comfortably and a shower that had different knobs that she would be happy to explore later. The sink was black marble surrounded by white marble but it had many jets and sweet smelling stuff around it. The toilet was silvery gray and Brooke distinctly thought it looked cold. She shrugged and undressed for a bath.

When she was undressed, she walked to the edge of the swimming pool and stepped down the many terraces and walked over to the side with the biggest knobs. She saw a blue knob and a red knob and figured hot and cold. So she turned them both and watched as water poured out on the first terrace to come flowing down. Delighted, Brooke turned back to the other knobs and turned a pink one. Flowery bubble bath came pouring out of one of the spigots. She had never realized how much fun bathing would be.

Soon she turned off all the knobs and just floated in the water, enjoying life.

But questions soon plagued her and she spent the remainder of her warm bath thinking over what the emperor wanted of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've been lazy, then I had things going on, then more lazy, then my dog died. Then more lazy. Plus writer's block is horrid. And don't worry; Luke'll be here in a little bit.

Everything belongs to George Lucas.

Brooke finished bathing and opened the door to the bedroom.

Cautiously, she looked around, then stepped into the room. The carpet was a soft, thick, black material that her feet seemed to sink into. A huge blood red bed took up most of the space in the center of the floor, and it seemed to be connected to the far wall. Draperies hung down in what seemed to be red and black lace but on closer inspection it was too soft to be lace and didn't have the shine of silk. It must be made a substance they didn't have on earth.

She crossed to one of the walls that seemed to have panels built into it, and pressed the green button. They slid open to reveal…..nothing. But it was some kind of closet….with shelves. Brooke slid back into her white gown and decided to explore the room some more. There were a lot of hidden closets with nothing in them. And she finally got bored of looking around and went in search of Vader.

Halfway across the living room, alarms started blaring. She had a moment of panic before she realized that she wasn't that important that Darth Vader needed to monitor her every move.

Brooke crossed to the room with the egg thing and then to the door that led to the hallway.

It was locked…surprise, surprise.

_There's a reason women are superior,_ thought Brooke as she went back to the living room to get a chair. Random banging on the door didn't help though. So she started hitting the control panel until her hand hurt.

_Might as well explore this room._

Lots of searching and trashing of the egg thing and its room gave her a silver cylinder. Pressing the button, it ignited in a flash of purple.

And it cut through doors!

With an evil smile, she exited the room and ran to the nearest elevator.

_Damn those rebels,_ thought Lord Vader.

The _Millennium Falcon_ had come out of hyperspace no doubt due to hyperdrive problems on that floating piece of crap.

He had ordered _Ties_ to engage and attach a tracker onto the ship. The tracker was successful, but the rebels were a horrible nuisance. Hopefully, they'll be useful and lead Vader to his son.

His son. Those words still sent shivers of joy down his spine. His child, his boy, his kid. In his meditation, he sometimes imagined what his life would have been like if he had known about Luke's existence. Those fantasies brought heart-wrenching pain, but it was so addicting.

Soon, Luke would be under his protection, onboard his ship, and in his arms. And nothing would tear Luke away from him.

Brooke stepped out of the elevator and looked over to where the dark form was standing with his back to her and the rest of the crew. She skipped down to where he stood and seized his large hand.

"Hi!"

The big giant gave her a dirty look, (at least that's what she thought) and yanked his hand away. Brooke made a pouty face, then put her hand back in his. He pulled his hand away again, and then turned to her.

"How did you get here?" he asked her in his deep voice.

"I pressed the button labeled _Bridge_," was the reply.

He turned and walked back toward the elevator and she skipped after him.

They entered the elevator thing and went back to Vader's quarters.

_He's not going to be happy when he sees the mess I made_, Brooke thought happily.

Sure enough, when they entered his quarters, the dark lord froze, and then rounded on Brooke.

Before he could get a word out she said, "I'm a kid. You can't leave me in a room with nothing to do and not expect me to find a way to entertain myself. This was entertaining."

"I have no doubt that you're feeling very delighted over this. So you are going to clean it up. Then you will go to your _temporary _rooms until I decide it is time for you to come out."

Brooke stomped her foot, planning to throw a very unladylike tantrum, just to teach him how bad being her adopted father will be.

Brooke had decided that if there was no hope for her world, and she was stuck in this one, might as well follow around the nearest person who reminded her of one of her parents. She'd show him the positive aspects of parenthood later!


End file.
